Folly of the Hearts:Revised
by Arilla Rossi
Summary: AU:You only see one through one pair of eyes in life, yours. There are more views in life, four teens show you life through their eyes.


**Intro:** I'm doing things a little different now. It's been over a year since I posted Folly of the Hearts and songfics aren't allowed any more. So I have edited it out, and I am going to rewrite it. I'll include what song inspired me for each chapter, because I'm going to continue this. I have the next few chapters in progress and if people like it I have ideas for a sequel of sorts. If anyone would like to read the chapters with the songs just say so in your review. ;) And I'll gladly send you a link.

**Pairings:** Talk of past MimiXYamato and TaichiXMimi.

**AU:** No digimon, but kids know each other from camp(s). Mimi hasn't moved and is in the same grade as the trio.

**Ages:** Mimi-15. Yamato, Sora, Taichi-16. All four are starting 10th grade.

**This chapter: **People asked for a pre-story, here it is. Four paragraphs about each person's view/ thoughts of the day Taichi and Yamato exploded at Mimi, with Sora watching.

**Summary:** You only see one through one pair of eyes in life, yours.There are more views in life; four teens show you life through their eyes.

------------- 

Things can just jump in your when you least expect it. You go about life, thinking everything is fine, until your "friends" ambush you at the park. You thought they were your friends, but they just see themselves as "Ex-es". They throw harsh words at you, you've said them to yourself before, but this is different, these are your _friends_, not just that you may be in love with one. You look over to the friend not speaking. Did she help plan this? Was this why they came? You can't see, there is too much water welled up in your eyes. Sitting down, you release the tears.

----------- 

You're upset, and know this isn't why. You are taking it out on her for no reason; she isn't the one you're upset at. She did some stupid things, but so did you. It takes two to tango, it wasn't one sided. You knew he still liked her, you still said yes. You thought it would be great; she would distract all the fans. "Sorry girls, I have a girlfriend." Perfect excuse. You know the words coming from your mouth are lies, she isn't a slut. The two of you held hands at most! You see the other; her face is almost as white as her friend's. You didn't think she would be here, this is ugly. You don't want her to see you being ugly.Your friend is still yelling, he can talk, but your mouth won't work any more. All you see is one girl sitting on a bench crying, the other's face is white as snow, her hair looks like blood next to her face.You're upset, but not at her.

------------- 

"I shouldn't care" You tell yourself. "We're not together any more." But something stirs in you when she started to cry. You want to beat up whoever made her start, but it's hard to beat up yourself. You want to stop talking, make those horrible words go away, and disappear. You are mad, partly at her, partly at him, very mad at those boys, those idiots who riled you up. But the person your mad at the most is yourself. You let yourself believe she could be the one and you let her get away. Let her leave you. And now you've made her cry. Looking to the side, you see your friend hasn't said anything. The other girl, the observer is pale, and looks scared. You did this; it's crashing on you. _You_ let her get away, _you_ made her cry,_ you've_ started to push away the other two. It's your fault and you can't do a thing. Run.

------- 

"_Come on Sora, let's go."_ Those are the first words spoken to you. _"Go?" _You don't understand. You came her with her. She wanted to go shopping and you wanted to play sports, so you went to the park to swing before shopping. They came out of nowhere. _"We need to talk._" Then they were yelling, harsh, untrue words at your friend. It doesn't make sense, you are all friends. Why isn't she saying anything, protesting? Why aren't you? Your tongue is missing. Gone, its gone. Why are they saying these things? You've known them long enough, he isn't mad at her, he is mad at himself. Why is he still talking? You see your other friend, he's stopped talking. Why is he upset? You know things are rough at home, when did he start taking these things out on others? _"Come on Sora, let's go." _You shake your head, your hair feels like fire on your cold face. You shrug off their hands and go to her. Putting your arms around her, you comfort your friend. Will life ever be the same?

≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥

Is this horrible? Tell me what you think. •Arilla Rossi•


End file.
